Kirsten Jorgensen
"Maybe one day, I'll be hailed as the one woman who changed the face of paramagic. But will this ever happen?" Kirsten Jorgensen is a 26 years old woman hailing from Deling City, working as health and medical assistant and nurse in Balamb. A woman with a shrouded past, she also works as scientist in the Eventide organization, seeking to further her magical knowledge. A skilled spellblade with an affable look, she hides more than she is genuinely willing to show. Battle Data Kirsten is a magic operative, specifically a White Mage, of varied skills mainly in support and healing magic, though without any special preference for battle. She wields a Staff of Delusion. Her HP is low, but she compensates through her high magic masteries. Kirsten is known to carry the spells Cure, Cura, Curaga, Esuna, Regen, Life, Shell '''and Protect. In addition, she sometimes draws weaker black magic spells, such as '''Fire, Thunder, Blizzard '''or '''Aero - however her ability to focus such offensive spells is naught next to her healing abilities. Her limit break is named Transcendance, and activates seldom when under stress, critical health, adrenaline rush, and so on. During the break itself, Kirsten controllessly casts one or more of the following spells (though, arguably, the situation she is facing might have an outcome on the move used.) Lover's Cry : Flurries of purple bolts fly in the skies and target one enemy or spot in particular. It is supposed to be a holy damaging spell. Ice Queen : Air freezes around the target, before flying in bolts of ice towards the enemy, usually of strength between Blizzard and Blizzara. Rumors say it could be, with the right spell combos, comparable to a powered-up Blizzaga. Knight of Eon '': The Staff of Delusion begins to shine and charge with holy energy, which is sent in a burst of magic towards a focused singularity. Considered to be non-elemental. ''Shadow Warrior : Magic comes empowering the caster, further increasing her healing output. Two-Spirit : Shades of magic surround the character, healing it while a random elemental spell (Fire, Thunder or Blizzard) hits a target. Wistful Longings '': A beam of light comes from the skies and heals slightly the party. ''Boys don't Cry : Feathers fall from the heavens onto a direly wounded ally, attempting a magical healing. This Limit Break is special as it has chances to activate even when Kirsten is in full, relaxed shape. Sounds of Freedom : A beam of light is summoned and flushes past the user and her allies, having basically the same effect as an Esuna. ''Transient Sanctity : ''A beam of light is summoned and falls upon a fallen ally, attempting to raise them. Kirsten as a Boss / RE Kirsten Kirsten has sometimes appeared as a random encounter. Her stats are pretty much the same, however as a random encounter she gains access to various spells. She will cast Double at the beginning of a battle, but only once. Afterwards, she will cast each turn an healing spell and a weaker, offensive spell. If Double is dispelled, she will only cast the offensive spell. When Kirsten falls to her knees, she will enter Critical and hit Limit Break averagely every two turns. Then, she will cast ether Boys don't Cry to heal herself, or Ice Queen if the enemy is weaker enough. The former also doesn't appear as a randomly casted spell during the rest of the battle. Upon falling, Kirsten will usually summon a cloud around herself and leave the battle scene. This has the side effect of leaving everyone in Blind stats. Kirsten is easily defeated in PvE mode by high damage output - two Ravagers casting Fire each turn will dispatch her in three to four turns. Her high evasion renders most melee rather useless. Personality Kirsten is an affable, reserved woman, and is often described as shy and discret. This is only halfly true; in an attempt to close herself only has she been setting up this cover. Kirsten is in reality quite greedy and attracted to money, though she won't try anything -too- immoral. Always supportive, she emphatizes team work and is always up for some duties, at the expense of her personal life; every bit she lives is decidated to earn money. Not too fond of fighting, she always preferred the healer's role, though she is proven to never run off before any threat that might befall her. History Shady Beginnings "Am I so special not to be like all these other girls? One day I shall be a woman - a very rich, prosperous, loved woman!" Kirsten is born 26 years ago, on August 2nd, in Deling City Memorial Hospital. At least, it's what her latest produced birth certificate claims - she has had at least five different, with her birthplace, gender and name constantly changing in between. Her father, Jillian Jorgensen, was leading a rather okay life managing a café by the central train station. In essence however, it was her mother, Linna Jorgensen née Roughford, who earned the bulk of the household's livings, through clever sales as board director of the Timber&Winhill Railroad Company. And so Kirsten was born in an upper middle class environment, and spent her first years brought up rather lavishly. It was at the young age of 5 her father suddenly died, leaving her and her mother behind. This led her to resign from her position, and keep her baby, living from her savings and, indeed, a rather hefty sum gained through indemnities. Nonetheless, the lavishness was gone, and a period of austerity followed. Her mother still did anything for her child, and made sure she'd receive a proper education. Kirsten attended a school in northern Deling City. From then on, her childhood was rather normal, but her grieving mother's state led her, perhaps emphatically, into becoming sorrowful and perhaps a little more selfless. Until she reached 15 however, her life remained rather normal. She developed keen skills in a few subjects, and dreamt of a position in some upper-class job, perhaps a good model, or a successful businesswoman. Twisted as fate may be, all these dreams would come to be shattered. Falling from the Nest of Angels "I still don't get why they paid for my training - but at least I'm out of Galbadia. Let's move on and see what the future holds." In the few weeks after her 16th birthday, terrible news came that Linna Jorgensen had fallen. It appeared as she had vanished without trace on the way from Timber to Deling City. When the state and investigators made her understand her mother was gone, she broke into a state of mutism and fled, eluding state agencies on the way. She stayed there, in the streets of Deling, until February of the next year. Her meeting with a young group of SeeDs in the train station, next to the now vanished café her father used to manage, possibly brought a turn for the better. They set her on her feet, hosted her in their working suite, gave her a proper meal and shower, as well as some extra clothing – didn't she long for it! It is how she learnt Gardens were recruiting, especially orphans, and decided to try her luck there. A few days later, she boarded a train to Balamb, gleefully uncaught by the controllers, and finally reached the Garden. The SeeD party had meanwhile called home and faxed into they gathered from the girl, and she was almost immediately welcomed. While her stay in Balamb Garden would be short, it nonetheless gave her almost free shelter, payed by some unknown mentor, presumed to be one of the operatives she met and to whom she awed so much. The Dawn of a new Age "I'd love to find the key of Magic, the core of Hyne himself. I'd love to pursue what generations of scientists have sought, and find it. I have to keep healing and working until then. For war never changes." The young woman stayed a mere two years in Balamb Garden. She did try her best, but as she found out, many sides of becoming a SeeD bothered her – in fact, she never really could cope with the whole fight side of SeeDship. Besides, many records claim she underwent a lot of surgeries and had a few health problems (its nature never told), and it would have been what kicked her out of the school. A year later, she reappeared in Balamb, trying to get a job anywhere she could. Or rather, "appeared". It is when the first sightings of her have been recorded, and nobody seemed to remember her beforehand. She found a job as a doctor's secretary, nonetheless - possibly the workforce shortage led people to hire pretty much anyone willing to do the job; besides, with the money they would give, it would have been foolish for Kirsten to decline. And so she became a worker for a doctor in Balamb, behind one of the main streets. The doctor was a rather aged man, perhaps in his mid-50s. He had been a SeeD, a long time ago – and Kirsten was eager to learn some of the aspects of paramagic, as well as casual healing. Not that she fished to fight – but it still fascinated her, mainly the healing aspects. What she couldn't pursue in SeeD, she'd develop outside SeeD. She became, over the year, quite skilled, up to developing her own limit break from all the magic she would draw and use. She also learnt many talents pertaining to first aid and medical knowledge, which would serve her good. But while she nicely worked, new thoughts began to emerge in her soul. She did miss the life she'd have been leading should her parents have stayed, and missed her hometown of Deling City. But what she sought, was to understand the principles of magic itself. She did not understand many sides of magic - and she had a boon : she was someone clever, ingenious, and hard-working. And it is how she found out about the Eventide. However, to begin with experiments, she needed people willing to help her, and so she was ironically hired in the very same Garden that unknowingly rejected her, this time as a medical assistant, and nurse. While she didn't really agree with some of the prime concepts, she imagined not to enter any fights; besides, she did reckon she would gain more than working as a sidekick, both financially and scientifically. Using her skills, she entered as a healer, and since then hopes to find a way to earn enough money, as well as develop her understanding of magic – and the more she goes on, the most she grasps, and the less the dirty ways of the Eventide bother her. Music Themes thumb|300px|rightKirsten's music theme, regrouping much of her feelings and struggle, is simply (and perhaps appropriately) named Mana. '''It is the latest song and overly long grand finale from Equilibrium's second album Sagas. Kirsten's battle theme, from the same composers, is another long pagan metal piece, Kurzes Epos'''. It is mainly played upon battling Kirsten.thumb|300px|right